The Skittle Fiasco
by FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A
Summary: Spinoff of The Truth About Love. We finally explain the infamous Skittle IncidentFiasco that has gotten Skittles quite the reputation in Castle Oblivion. Warning: contains mass amounts of sugar and Castle contraband!


HI! Fred and George again. This is the one-shot we promised in our other story, _The Truth About Love. _It is not necessary to read _TTAL _to understand, or enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything at all in this one-shot, except of course, the plot, and Mr. Quackums, and the idea of the energy booster.

* * *

Zexion sat silently at his desk with his stolen supplies, his new plans, and a bright new bag of Skittles. He was using the supplies and plans to concoct an energy booster to be used in battles. 

As he worked, Zexion ate Skittles. Red, orange, green, and purple-he never ate yellow. It was too bright and cheery. He plucked another yellow Skittle from the bag and dropped it into a small bowl next to his creation.

The smell of cooking dinner wafted up to his nose. His mouth watered. Larxene was on cooking duty today. She made the best lasagna Zexion had ever tasted, and that was on today's menu. Before he left, he poured the entire beaker of energy booster on the yellow Skittles. If he didn't eat them, they might as well be useful. In battle that would always be the quickest way to get the boost without the enemy noticing. He silently stalked down the stairs to get the first helping of dinner. He really needed to get there before Axel or Lexaeus. They'd each eat a whole lasagna alone if allowed.

After dinner, Zexion was stuck on dish duty. He grumbled and griped, trying to go as fast as possible so he could get back to his experiment.

He didn't know that Demyx had headed upstairs and gone into his room, looking for his stolen rubber ducky.

"Zexion, have you seen Mr. Quackums?" the Melodious Nocturne asked. No reply came, so he went inside.

On the table by his desk sat the duck, safely kept by a simple note reading:

**Confiscated from Axel. Out of my room, now.**

Demyx was about to do as Zexion said, well, wrote, when a blur of bright yellow caught his eye. He went over to examine further and found an entire bag's worth of yellow Skittles.

He plucked them up, not noticing that the candy was practically buzzing with energy. The clueless musician didn't even see the supplies nearby that could have caused such a strange phenomenon.

"I'll give these to Roxas," he decided out loud. "He loves to eat the stolen bright candy from Zexion."

Demyx left the Cloaked Schemer's room, Skittles in hand and Mr. Quackums left forgotten on the desk back inside.

"Here Roxas," Demyx said as he bumped into the youngest Nobody. "I stole another batch of yellow candy from Zexion. Your favorite!"

"Hey, thanks, Demyx!" Roxas grinned as he grabbed the bowl and retreated to his room. As the young blond sat on his bed he scooped up a huge handful of sweets and popped them all into his mouth at once. Instantly, he felt different.

His hands shook and he twitched uncontrollably as he fought the urge to scream out in laughter. Nearly bursting with giddiness, he shoved the entire contents of the bowl down his throat.

He couldn't control it any longer. Roxas dashed out the door and into Luxord's room. "Hiya, Lucky Luxy! How's things goin'? You want to play sometime? I like to play! Whelp, gotta go! I need to help Vexen in the lab!"

Roxas skipped around the Castle Oblivion on his way to Vexen's lair-I mean lab. He didn't even register that he passed Luxord going in the direction of his room from downstairs.

"Hey Vexen! What's up? Need help?" Roxas giggled. He lost his internal battle and fell to the floor in hysterical laughter.

Vexen shoved him out, still laughing uncontrollably. "Don't bother me! I need to finish this analysis for the Superior by morning."

"Ooooh, the Superior! I'll go see him myself. He must get so lonely. Maybe he wants some company!" Roxas chirped, happily bouncing and clapping his hands in excitement.

He skipped off to find the first order, but ran into Saїx.

"Saїx! Man, am I glad to see you-" Roxas began, but broke off by collapsing into more fits and peals of giggles.

Saїx continued on, not even noticing Number XIII's strange behavior. Soon enough, Lexaeus and Xaldin came by. They witnessed Roxas's strange fits and ran off to get Xemnas.

"Hey," Roxas gasped, "maybe Axel will know what's wrong with me! Hey Axel!" He ran off, giggling and calling his pyromaniac friend.

Before finally finding Axel, Roxas managed to confuse both Xigbar and Marluxia when each found him twitching in the halls. Larxene had come by, but Roxas completely ignored her. He was too distracted by the appearance of his red-haired friend next to her.

"Axel! Buddy!" Roxas squealed almost drunkenly. Axel turned towards the source of his name and was stunned by what he saw.

His little blond friend lay writhing on the ground, chortling and cackling madly at absolutely nothing. "I think Roxy finally lost it," he whispered to Larxene.

"What is going on here?" Xemnas's voice boomed. "Why is XIII so…insanely happy? XII, did you drug his lasagna again?"

Larxene shook her head in silent awe. Roxas just continued cracking up.

---

Finally, Zexion made it out of dish duty. After what had happened last time there was lasagna, he was surprised to have made it out unscathed. He made his way upstairs, intending to go finish his energy booster. Demyx met him in the stairwell, eyes wild and panicked.

"Zexion! Roxas finally went nuts! He's laughing his head off like a raving lunatic about absolutely nothing!" Demyx shouted, half excited, half worried. Zexion gave him a look and motioned for Demyx to lead the way.

They found their way to the circle of ten other Organization members surrounding Roxas's twitching form.

"And then the Skittles, they were all sunny, they made me be happy like this, too!" Roxas babbled semi-coherently.

Zexion smacked his forehead mentally. He turned to Demyx. "Did you give him yellow Skittles?" he growled.

"Yeah," Demyx answered. "What's that got to do with anything?"

The Tactician ignored the Nocturne. "Where did you get them?"

"Your room, by your desk. Why?"

"And did you happen to see that I was in the midst of an energy booster experiment?"

"I dunno…maybe?"

Zexion groaned. "You imbecile! I was making a new energy booster capsule from the candy. It was on my desk! Roxas apparently became the test subject of the first batch."

Demyx looked sheepish as Roxas finally slowed his laughter. The thirteenth order then crashed, nearly comatose, as the boost caught up with him.

Someone carried Roxas back to his room. Axel watched as his heavily sleeping friend was laid out on his bed for much-needed sleep.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames headed into his own room. It looked like it had been ransacked. A small note lay on the bed.

**Mr. Quackums has been confiscated. I took a small price.**

Axel nearly screamed in frustration. Zexion kept taking Demyx's stupid rubber duck back before Axel got a chance to melt it down. He took one sweep around his room and knew exactly what price Zexion had taken.

He also immediately knew why Roxas had acted so weird and out of character, even for his normal sugar buzz (which was pretty bad in itself). He stomped into Zexion's room and his suspicions were confirmed with one quick glance at the desk.

"Zexion! You stole my Red Bull, powdered caffeine tablets, and twelve pound sack of raw sugar! Again!"

A half-grin flashed on Zexion's face. "Superior has now banned the use of Skittles within the World That Never Was and Twilight Town. He offered to pay a handsome price for anyone with information on how Roxas's Skittles came to be both drugged and in his possession. But I swear, it was all Demyx's fault!"

Axel whipped a concealed camera out of his pocket (when did that get there?) and snapped a picture of Zexion's desk, still holding the incriminating energy boost of his stolen pick-me-ups and the bag of Skittles.

He grinned. "Alright, I won't tell. But," he sneered, "cross me and I'll show these little pictures to Superior. And Demyx will pay _now_." Without another word, Axel raised his hand. Mr. Quackums combusted in hot flames and a pool of melting rubber.

Demyx's scream carried throughout the entire castle and World That Never Was.

* * *

Heehee, hoped you enjoyed the product of too much sugar, a lot of skittles, and sleep deprivation. Oh and review or we'll set the dogs on you! And we'll feed them THE yellow skittles! So review please! (Or Zexion and Fred will be forced to emo-glare at you, and that's scary!) 


End file.
